The Source
The Source of All Evil is the title given to the most powerful demon and ruler of the Underworld. The Source itself is not the true creator of all evil, which is Lucifer. The Source itself is an essence of pure evil, which is what Lucifer created when he first created demons. The Source was a a powerful demon who battled Lucifer for centuries and attempted to harness the power of the evil essence, and trapped Lucifer in a cage. However, the vast majority of demons is unaware of this truth, believing that The Source is the Source of all evil, which The Source gave himself the title to make demons believe he was in charge. The Source was the major antagonist for the first five seasons of the show, and played a major part of the show's first ultimate battle for The Charmed Ones. Biography Early Life The Source was one of Lucifer's devoted followers when Lucifer first created the underworld and demons. The Source and Lucifer entered into a war for centuries, where The Source attempted to overthrow Lucifer and take control of the evil essence and make himself powerful. After successfully taking control of the evil essence, The Source trapped Lucifer in a prison. This so called demon took control of the evil essence, and gave himself the title of The Source of all evil, and continued to rule the underworld for many more centuries, over time he formed an alliance with Hecate, who ended up becoming queen of the underworld and they married. Origins Little is known about The Source or who he really was, or what his true name was. Only he gave himself the title The Source of All Evil, most likely due to being in control of the evil essence, thus making him The Source of evil itself. His true face is rarely seen to anyone but demons who are high ranking. His true face was only ever seen once during season five, but only briefly. Season 1 Although The Source did not appear in season 1, he was referenced various times, as a mysterious he or him by many demons. Hecate, the queen of the underworld does reveal she is serving a supposed other half, and its believed to be The Source, who is her husband. Season 2 The Source is officially mentioned by name as "The Source" in episode 2x15. The Source makes his first official on-screen appearance in the the second season final Apocalypse Now, when Yellow Eyed Man enters what appears to be the underworld, and approaches a hooded demon, revealed to be "The Source". The Source tells Yellow Eyed Man that the Charmed Ones are going to be more of a problem for them, and says he has plans to send his powerful enforcer against them soon, which is confirmed to be Cole in season three. Season 3 The Source made a few appearances this season, but was still yet to confront The Charmed Ones face-to-face just yet. He was only seen interacting with demons and made a prominent appearance in the season three 2-part final Exodus, when Prue, Piper and Phoebe crash onto an abandoned Island taken control by demons. The Source surfaces for the first time outside of the underworld, but doesn't interact with The Charmed Ones directly. Season 4 The Source became a recurring/prominent figure in this season and finally confronted The Charmed Ones directly at the beginning of the season. He made more direct confrontations with The Charmed Ones on a few occasions, and the coming war between him and The Charmed Ones started to begin. Season 5 The Source was the primary villain throughout season 5. more to be added Season 6 more to be added Season 7 more to be added Season 8 more to be added Season 9 more to be added Appearances The Source appears in every season, except the first and appeared in roughly 30 + episodes. Season 2 (1 episode; 2x24) Season 3 (5 episodes; 3x2, 3x8, 3x13, 3x24, 3x25) Season 4 (10 episodes; 4x1, 4x2, 4x5, 4x8, 4x9, 4x15, 4x21, 4x23, 4x24, 4x25) Season 5 (11 episodes; 5x1, 5x2, 5x4, 5x7, 5x12, 5x15, 5x16, 5x17, 5x22, 5x23, 5x24) Season 6 (1 episode; 6x1) Season 7 (1 episode; 7x3) Season 8 (1 episode; 8x24) Season 9 (4 episodes; 9x2, 9x3, 9x4, 9x5)